Forget Me Not
by KLoveMe
Summary: Kishan wakes up one day to find his curse broken. Time caches up with him and he finds his way to Ren and Kelsey. He thinks his life is at peace, until a girl from his past shows up demanding his help. She is the reason he stopped trying to cure his curse in the first place. She is persistent, though, so he finds himself aiding her... and falling for her. KishanXOC
1. Chapter 1

ONE

The man felt the panic rising in his chest as he stared at the house. _His _house. He hadn't seen it in many years, so many that he had almost forgotten what it looked like.

But it was still standing. It was still here.

And inside of it were his brother and his sister-in-law.

The man took a breath and stepped up to the door, then knocked. _One, two, three_. His had was trembling as it did so.

She answered the door. His sister-in-law. The most beautiful woman in the world. Her soft brown was down around her shoulders and she wore a blue top and khakis. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Ki-" she began, but then she was in his arms.

His heart was reacing, his gold eyes fierce and wide. _No_, he ttold himself. _You can't let yourself feel for her. She chose your brother and is married to him. Let her go_.

But her arms were now aound his neck, her hot tears soaking his sleeve. "Kishan," she whispered. "I've missed you."

Kishan let her go and looked at her. She smiled at him with her beautiful smile and he felt happy for the first time in literally centuries.

"Kelsey," he breathed. "It's... been a while."

She laughed, a sond that was like music to his ears. "Yeah, _quite _a while! I just can't believe you're actually back!"

"Kelsey?" Kishan's brother's voice called from the other room."Who was at the..."

He froze upon seeing his brother standing in his entryway. "Hello, brother," Kishan laughed.

He looked the same as he had before: colbalt blue eyes, smooth brown skin, and dark hair. An older version of Kishan, though Kishan had gold eyes an his hair was a little longer.

"Kishan," Alagan Dhiren Rajaram breathed.

"Yeah." He responded.

Kelsey was grinning from ear to ear. "Isn't this great, Ren?" She said excitedly. "He's back!" To Kishan's surprise, she took his hand and held it tight.

Ren grinned too. "Yes. But brother... I thought you married Anamika and were happy with her? Phet gave us your letter,"

Kishan cursed in Hindi under his breath. His letter. One of the ony times he had lied to his brother, and pretty much the _only _time he had lied to Kelsey. "I- I'm sorry... I had to lie to assure you I was alright. I didn't know if I'd be able to come back to you once time caught up to me. Anamika and I never married; truth be told, she's a bitch." He laughed lightly.

Kelsey smiled and let go of his hand, going to Ren's side and planting a small kiss on his cheek. "We _can_ let him stay here, can't we, Ren?" She pleaded, taking _his _hand.

Ren looked down at her, and his expression softened. "Of course, Kelsey. What kind of man prince would I be if I didn't let my own brother stay with me and my..." He looked nervously at Kishan. "-Wife."

Kishan looked at Kelsey, and then at the ring on her hand. It was silver, with a sapphire. His eyes glanced over all of his fingers, but he could not find the red shine of a ruby. His smile wavered. "Thank you, Kelsey," he said in a normal voice, but inside his throat was consticting.

Had Kelsey chosen to forget him?

Kishan found his brother on his balcony late than night. they hugged properly and caught up like brothers should. Then Kishan sighed.

"Kelsey's ring... it's the one you gave her," he said quietly.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Did you expect any different? She _is _my wife. It's our wedding ring."

"What about the one I gave her, the gold one, with the ruby?"

He adverted his eyes. "Kelsey chooses not to wear it. It reminded her too much of you. But she keeps it in her special box, next to her bed."

His heart filled with happiness. She had not forgotten him after all. "Good. Dhiren..." Kishan hesitated.

"Yes?"

Kishan looked into his brother's blue eyes. "The curse... it broke for me last year."

Ren looked at his brother. He did indeed seem to have gotten older.

"I could no longer become a tiger, my immortality disappeared, and Anamika had no use for me any more. She disowned me and found a new tiger to enchant." He lowered his gaze to the pool below.

Ren placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand. It's alright now, though. You're here; we're a family again."

"A family..." Kishan looked back up at Ren and forced a smile on his face. But something in his heart was not yet full, a part that had been hidden when he had met Kelsey, but now was showing through again. Something... he had forgotten something.

Or some_one_...

**Review! It helps me update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! K here. Thanks for subscribing & adding me to your favorites! I'll try to update whenever I can, but there's school and I have clubs sometimes. I'll probably update once a week, but that might change. Remember, Reviews help me write!**

"Attention, passengers! Our flight will be landing in twenty minutes. Please turn off allnectronic devices." She repeated the statement in Hindi and there was a click as the flight attendant put the speaker back in its hold.  
The girl sighed and closed her laptop, removing her earphones. She already felt her phone buzz with the annoyed text from her friend who she had just hung up on on Skype, but she quickly turned it off.  
Excuse me," the flight attendent, a blonde, short-skirted girl with a model-like face and cheerleader legs said.  
The girl looked up.  
"I don't mean to alarm you, but your eyes..." She curled her lip in disgust.  
The girl frowned. "What?"

"They're... _orange_."

The girl mentaly cursed herself for being foolish. She had allowed herself to laugh at what her friend had said. "Contacts," her quick-thinking mind made her say. "I think it makes them look more exciting." Excitement. She remembered when she was allowed to feel that.

-Linebreak (A break in between sections)-

The girl drove up to the house in her sleek black rental car. It was only a VW bug, because the man at the place said that was all they had in black.

She climbed out of the car, looking up at the estate that stood before her and then glancing back down at the address in her hand. Her handwriting from ten years ago was sloppy, but this was deffinately the right place.

The small amount of excitement she was allowed to feel fluttered within her. Ten years of waiting was about to pay off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! In this chapter, th**e girl **from Kishan's past shows up. I made her up, so don't judge. Please review, but don't be **_**too **_**harsh! (Oh, and for those of you that asked, this takes place about right after Tiger's Destiny, maybe six months or so after.)**

There was a knock at the door.

Ren stiffened. No one ever came here. Kishan looked up at him.

"Are you expecting someody?" He asked.

Ren shook his head. He stood and made his way towards the door, silently hoping Kelsey couldn't hear the knocking from within her shower. Then, slowly, he opened the door.

Then he got yanked outside.

He tried to yell for Kishan, but his captor stopped him.

"Shh, Ren, be quiet."

His eyes widened. The girl standing before him had a short black braid that just reached her shoulders, green eyes, and tan skin like it couldn't decide whether she was Indian or white. She wore a black tee and denim shorts, and she had a playful smile on her face.

But what really struck him was her amulet. It appeared to be a piece of the Damon amulet, but that was impossible. all the pieces had been found. It was strung on a black leather cord, and the more he stared at it the more he realized only its shape was similar to those of the Damon.

It was bronze. One side had the imprint of a yin yang, and the other had that of a tiger.

-linebreak-

"Who are you?" Ren said, gaping.

She laughed lightly, as to not get too happy. "Someone here to see Kishan." Her expression turned worried. "You _are _Ren Rajaram, right? I don't have the wrong house?" She looked at a small piece of paper in her hand. The handwriting was sloppy and childish, but he coud tell it said their address.

"No, I'm Ren," he said, still unsure about the girl. "Why do you need to see Kishan?"

She grimaced. "I'll tell you in a little bit, when I see him. But you need to be quiet about my arrival." She grinned mischieviously. "I want to _surprise _him."

A small smile played on Ren's lips. "Alright."

She entered the house and tiptoed into the living area, where Kishan was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hey, was at the- hey! who are-" he got cut off when the girl sprung on him, pinning him to the wall. There was a fiercness in her eyes, and fear in his.

Her eyes turned deep orange. "Who am I?!" She demanded. "Tell me that you don't recognize me! What's my name?!"

"How should I know?!" Kishan choked out.

She pressed him harder. "Oh, you only betrayed me and ruined my whole damn life!" She yelled.

"Hey!" Ren's voice shouted as he reentered the room. "What are you-"

But the girl glared into Kishan's eyes. His widened in realization.

"Kiagra..." He breathed.

The girl dropped him to the ground.

**What do you think? Review on Kiagra's appearance. Am I protreying Colleen Houck's characters alright? Oh, and sorry for all my spelling errors- my laptop doesn't have spell check. Working on that now! :) -K**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey fans of FMN (Forget Me Not)! This next chapter should be more interesting... I hope! Please review!**

Kiagra stepped back from Kishan. She was smiling faintly. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

Ren frowned. "You've met before?"

She laughed. "I knew both of your names and your address, silly."

Kishan stood and stared at her. "Why did you come here?" He asked. "I thought we fixed everything,"

Kiagra looked confused. "Then why can I still do this?" She took another step back and the two brothers stared in awe as she promtly transformed into an orange tiger.

-linebreak-

She turned back to human, laughing at their shocked looks. "Remember that?" She asked Kishan. "I don't think you fixed _everything_."

"Guess not," Ren admitted, looking at his brother. "How do you know her?"

"Long story," he responded. "Kia... I thought our curses were linked. When ours broke-"

He was cut off. "Yours _broke_?!" She fumed. "You broke it?! And you didn't get me?!"

"I just assumed..."

"Well, you were wrong," Kia snapped, plopping herself down on the couch and folding her arms. She angrily puffed her bangs out of her eyes.

Kishan decided just to shut up.

"Hey guys!" Kelsey said happily as she bounded down the stairs. "I-" She paused upon seeing Kia. "Who is this?"

"My name is Kiagra Naomi," she said, standing and smiling at Kelsey. "But you can call me Kia. And _this _bastard-" she jabbed a thumb in Kishan's direction "-ruined my life. Nice to meet you!"

**What do you think? Too long? Too short? How's Kia as a character? Sorry if I stop posting as frequently- I have to balance out another fanfic... called Thalia's Quest under Percy Jackson &the Olympians. Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter, you find out a little more about Kia and her curse. I hope you like it! :)**

Kelsey's smile faded. "How'd Kishan do _that_?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Kia said sarcastically, turning and glaring at him. "He only sent me into a trap, got me turned into a tiger, and made it so I can't feel emotions without transforming."

"It's not as bad as ours was, though," Ren said quietly. "We could only be human for about twenty-four minutes a day."

Kia turned to him. "Not quite. I can't feel _any _jurastic changes in emotions, feel pain, or cry. If I do, I transform. Simple as that. I find it hard to go out in public, and my school career was pretty much ruined. I'd say we're about even."

**(In this next part, Kia's having a flashback. Whenever someone has a memory, it will be their POV and it'll be in italics!)**

_I remember the day so well it was scary. I was only twelve then, so it took place ten years ago. That's a long time to remember something, but it screwed my life up so it's like it just happened yesterday._

_I was in the car, riding with my sister Amali, my Indian father, and my English mother, going to Shenendoah National Park (We live in Virginia!). I was thinking back on the dream I had last night, the dream that made no sense to me whatsoever._

_But then it did._

_I was looking out of my window, about to decide that it was just a dream and didn't mean anything, when I saw him. And them, but he's all that really mattered._

_A black tiger._

_Nearly surrounded by Animal Control. _

_The Animal Control people where dressed in white, with tranquilizer guns and dark sunglasses. _

_They were cornering the tiger._

_I thought fast. "Pull over!" I shrieked at my father, who was driving. _

_He instantly did. My family knew better than to question anybody when they wanted to pull over, because my friend Ani got seriously carsick._

_I unlocked my door and threw it open, running out towards the people._

_"STOP!" I shrieked. "That's my tiger!"_

_The officers looked at me like I was high. "'Your' tiger?" One asked. "But you're ten!"_

_The tiger opened blinked at me as if to say, 'I think I'd know if I was yours'._

_"I'm twelve, actually, and my family works for a circus. Our tiger, Jili-" the tiger growled at me, but I shot him a glare and he stopped "-ran away yesterday. We've been searching all over for him!"_

_"Okay, miss, let's see your paperwork."_

_"I don't have it with me. It's in our circus truck."_

_"Why aren't you driving it?"_

_"I'm twelve."_

_"I mean, why aren't your parents driving it?"_

_"We don't like drawing that much attention to ourselves."_

_My dad honked the horn at me, but then seemed to notice the tiger for the first time and stopped._

_"You need the paperwork or we'll tranquilize the tiger."_

_"Let's see yours first."_

_"It's in our office."_

_"So's ours. The tiger?"_

_The man rolled his eyes. "Fine. You win."_

_I grinned and gestured for the tiger to follow me. "C'mon, Jili."_

_he reluctantly walked up to me until we were walking side by side._

_"That was stupid, you know," I said to him once the Animal Control officers couldn't hear. "You could've really gotte caught if I hadn't come."_

_He blinked at me. _

_I sighed. "No matter; you're safe now, Kishan."_

**How was it? too short or long? More of Kia's past will be revealed later, in other flashbacks. review to help me write!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, in this chapter the journey starts. It'll be a bit of a longer chapter, with a short flashback. This flashback is actually the first one. I hope you like my story so far!**

"I have to agree with you on that one," Ren admitted.

Kelsey finished coming down the stairs. "So you're a tiger too?" She asked.

"Yep. An orange one."

"That would explain your eyes," she admitted. "Woah! Now they're green!"

"The turn orange when I'm about to transform," Kia said.

"Back on topic," Kishan said, glaring at his brother and Kelsey. "How are we going to break your curse, anyway? We don't even know where to start." He raised an eyebrow hopefully.

"What about asking Durga?" Kelsey suggested.

Kishan cursed in Hindi.

"I don't know," Kia muttered. "It's kind of her fault I'm like this."

"How-"

"Again, back on topic," Kishan clearly just wanted Kiagra to leave, which _she _clearly wasn't going to do anytime soon. "I suggest we split up- me with Kelsey, Ren with Kia."

Kia laughed. "Fat chance," she and Ren said at the same time. "You fault, remember? You'll be helping _me_,"

"And Kelsey's _my _wife, not yours," Ren said. "Lay off."

"Fine," he grumbled.

"If Durga _is _our only choice, I guess we could go see her," Kia admitted.

"No need."

Durga flashed into the room.

"God!" Kishan shrieked, and ran upstairs.

Kiagra laughed.

"Ah, poor sweet Kiagra Naomi," Durga said as she caressed Kia's face.

She pulled away. "No," she spat.

"I am ever so sorry for your fate, my dear, but you insisted-"

"Are you actually blaming _her _for getting cursed?" Kishan laughed from upstairs, then there was a slap sound as he clamped his hand over his mouth.

Durga scowled and turned towards the direction of his voice. "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed.

Kishan slowly crept down the steps. "Hey, Anamika," he winced.

She started cussing him out in Hindi, and Kia, Kelsey, and Ren tiptoed out of the room. Once in the kitchen, they all cracked up.

-linebreak-

Kishan sulked into the kitchen an hour later when Durga had left, looking clearly insulted and beaten. "Here," he muttered, and tossed bright red stone the size of a fist to Kia, who caught it looking very confused.

"Is this from Dur-"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Kishan screamed, and Ren broke into a fit of laughter. He grabbed a cheese danish from inside the fridge and finsihed it in two bites. "But yes, it's from... _Her_."

Kiagra studied the stone. It was the shape of a heart, with words in Hindi written on it:

खेद करना सीख प्रेम को जानने का दोष पर हर एक शब्द का अर्थ होना सीख लेते कंधे से आप को अपने हृदय से विश्वास और हास्य

After reading it, she prayed Kishan hadn't.

"Can I see it?" Ren asked, holding out a hand. He looked it over, and Kia bit her lip. "Hmm. Says 'Take your loved one to the warmth. Search for ice that does not melt.' Strange."

Kishan frowned. "It said that I had to 'Take the cursed one to cold. Find the fire that cannot be extinguished.'"

Kelsey took a look. "Mine's in English. It's short- 'follow Ren'. What do you think that means?"

"To follow Kishan," Kia said sarcastically.

"What did yours say, Kia?" Ren asked.

"To follow Kishan," she said, looking on the back of the heart where those words were written.

They went outside. Kishan and Kia got into her Bug and Ren and Kelsey got into Ren's car. Then they drove to the airport. Once there, Kia went to return her rental car to a very confused looking rental guy while everyone else searched for a girl named 'Nilima'.

She met up with them and Nilima in a Five Guy's and they all ordered burgers. "We're thinking that to look for those two things you guys should go to two of the places you went to break Ren and Kishan's curse," Nilima said. "Kishan and Kiagra will go to Mt. Everest and Kelsey and Ren will go to that volcano."

"Where I almost died," Ren added grumpily, taking a huge bite of his bacon burger.

"Exactly!" Nilima said with a grin.

"But what about, you know, the fire that can't be extinguished and the ice that will never melt?" Kishan asked as he swirled a fry in ketchup and popped it in his mouth.

Kia sipped her root beer.

"Hell if I know! You can't expect me to know _everything_," Nilima said. "Just because my _grandfather _was smart doesn't mean I am!"

Kelsey frowned. "You were smart last year."

-Linebreak-

Kia and Kishan got on the plane to the closest airport to a small, unknown city at Everest's base while Ren and Kelsey got on one to the volcanic village.

On the plane to Everest, Kia and and Kishan found themselves surrounded by both of their most hated things: _people_. At least the plane Kia had taken before wasn't very crowded. This one was, though, because most people were switching flights.

The worst person on the flight was the fat man in the front row. He'd get up to use the restroom every six minutes and shove all the people sitting out of his way. To Kishan's annoyance, most of the time he found himself pinned against Kia. The only way to ignore it was for both of them to fall asleep.

**-Okay, here's that memory I promised you! It's the first one, as in, comes before the last one I posted-**

_I was in a dark room. _

_Then there was a light._

_Or, more like a glowing person. _

_She had golden hair and wore a pomegranite-colored Indian-style gown. She was beautiful, until you saw her arms. There were six of them._

_"Kiagra," she said in a voice that was like honey. "I have information you must know."_

_"Sorry, but can you, um, shrink in four of your arms?" I asked bluntly._

_She laughed, and it sounded like tinkling bells. "Of course." I watched in horror as four of her arms dissolved. "I am the Hindu goddess Durga."_

_The extra arms made sense now. "Oh, yeah, my father talks about you sometimes."_

_She smiled. "Yes, Anand. He used to pray to me, before he met your mother. I miss him."_

_"Hey, lay off, Insect Lady."_

_She made a face. "Ah, Kiagra. You will never learn to respect me. Nevertheless, here is my message to you: have you ever heard of the legend of the great princes Dhiren and Kishan?"_

_"Yes, my father told me."_

_"They never died. Instead, Lokesh turned them into tigers: Ren, a white tiger, and Kishan, a black tiger. They became immortal, as did Lokesh."_

_"Well, screw Lokesh. He can just go die."_

_Durga laughed. "Except that he's immortal."_

_"Oh, yeah, that."_

_"Anyway, there is a girl out there, your age, that can help them and break the curse. They believe it is you."_

_"Me?!"_

_"You. They will come for you and-"_

_My sister shook me awake. "Kia! Wake up!" She screamed. Ah, Amali. She's one hopeless case._

_"What is it, Ama?!"_

_"Time to go to Shenendoah!"_

_Durga's message had been a dream, but did that mean it wasn't true?_

_No._

**-Okay, now back to Kia and Kishan in the present-**

Kia woke up then, to find Kishan shaking her in the way Amali had been. "Kia," he whispered. "We'll be landing soon."

**Hey guys! What did you think of Kia's flashback? The next chapter will have Kelsey and Ren moments, maybe a little bit of Kia and Kishan's half of the quest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps! K here. Kia's flashbacks will be becoming a little less frequent, because there isn't much of her... **_**not-cursage **_**left. If people review it enough to have me do it, I might write flashbacks of Kishan's from the same moments and then some. But for this chapter, it starts off with Kelsey and Ren's part of the quest. Enjoy!**

Ren and Kelsey thought to purchase first class tickets because they thought they'd get to be alone. They were wrong.

First class was filled with snobby rich people on laptops. But it was practically the size of a ballroom, so the couple hid in a corner.

"'Let's buy first class tickets, it'll be fun!'" Kelsey said in a mock tone. "Nice choice, Ren."

"Sorry, been a while since my last plane ride," he admitted. "My last one was on a pivate jet."

"Okay, so about this 'unmelting ice' thing," Kelsey continued.

"That's pretty much the only ice that you'll find in a _volcano_," Ren addded.

"Exactly. We just need to look for ice."

"Okay."

*silence*

"So how's life?" Kelsey asked.

"Good, good."

the next they knew, they had their lips pressed together and their arms around each other.

**-Okay, face it- if there's no Ki&Ki, i can't write fanfic. Plus it's just a boring plane scene. More later...! :^)-**

**Back to Ki&Ki-**

Kia yawned and stretched. "How soon?"

"Five minutes."

She searched in her backpack for her IPod and connected it to the airplane WiFi.

"What are you doind?" Kishan asked, stretching his neck to look at her screen.

Kia went into her email and typed a quick one to Kelsey:

On Plane. Landing shortly. You?

_Send_.

"When did you get her email address?"

Kia raised an eyebrow. "There's a lot of things about me you don't know."

He raised an eyebrow back at her.

She laughed. "Okay, she gave it to me when your ex-girlfriend was making you regret everything you ever did to her."

Kishan made a face.

Kia turned off her IPod and stuffed it into her pack once again. After the plane landed, they ran off faster than you can say 'Durga sucks', which exactly what Kishan _was _saying. The they rented a pale blue Chevy (because they felt like it) and Kia made the mistake of letting Kishan drive them to the village.

Once Kishan (barely) managed to park the car, Kia was clinging to the edges of her seat and her eyes appeared to be permenately widened.

"Sorry," Kishan said with a grimace.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Kia said happily, jumping out of the car grinning. "I can't wait for the drive back!"

Kishan smiled slightly.

**-Okay, now back to Ren&Kelsey-**

Ren blinked himself awake. Kelsey was asleep and her head was rested on his shoulder. _she looks so pretty when she sleeps_, he thought with a smile. _So calm_.

Her phone buzzed, but Kelsey didn't move. Ren hesitated, then grabbed it and read her new email. It was from Kia.

_On the plane. Landing shortly. You?_

Ren quickly typed back.

This is Ren. We're on the plane and about twenty minutes away.

He sent it. a few minutes later he got a response.

_Hey Ren, answer me this: Why are _you _on _Kelsey's _phone?!_

_Okay, JK. BTW, your brother is the Best. Driver. Ever! (No sarcasm intended; I'm serious!)_

He laughed. But the motion stirred Kelsey awake.

"Wha?" She mumbled, lifting her head.

"Good morning, Sweet," Ren said, softly kissing her.

She smiled, then saw her phone in Ren's hand. "Hey!"

**I hope you found some parts in this chapter funny and cute. Again, sorry for the crappy beginning. I hope you found the second Relsey (or would it be Ken? not really sure of the shipping name- which do you guys like better?) chapter to be a lot better. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, K here. Sorry that it's been a while since I've posted; I have a life, too. This chapter is going to be Kia's POV, and then the Relsey part'll be Kelsey's POV. Enjoy!**

I jumped out of the car and took a breath. The next thing I knew, I was a tiger.

"Um... everything okay, Kia?" Kishan asked me.

I growled softly. _Idiot!_ I thought. _I'm a freaking tiger! I can't talk!_

"If you're okay, blink once. If you aren't, blink twice," he tried.

I kept my eyes open wide.

"What's that mean?"

I turned human again. "Shut up."

"Ah."

"So," I put my hands on my hips and looked around. "Where to start?"

"Um, how about the actual mountain?" Kishan asked, pointing at it.

"Sounds good." I walked over to the car's trunk and opened it. Then I pulled out my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Then I tossed him his. "Come on, tiger boy."

"You can't call me that anymore. _You're _the tiger."

"And who's fault is that?"

*Silence*

"Touché."

**-Relsey-**

I snatched my phone back from Ren and glanced at the messages. Kia and Kishan had arrived at their destination. Why were we still in a plane?

"Attention, passengers! We'll be landing in about five minutes!"

There we go.

I took Ren's hand. "Just... try not to... _die _this time, alright?"

He laughed. "I'll try."

We stood and pulled our backpacks from the over-head compartments. Once the plane landed, we got off and rented a car. Ren drove us to the village.

"What if Shala and Wyea remember you?" I asked, worried. "And they sic their Budha guards on us?!"

He kissed me lightly. "It'll be alright, Kelsey," he said. "I promise; I won't leave you."

"You'd better," I warned, then laughed. Then I paused. "Crap! We don't have weapons, do we?"

Ren froze. "Nope. Maybe we can purchase somthing in the village."

Kelsey bought a dagger and a bow & arrow. Ren bought two swords. They were trained to use those weapons, but since they weren't magical they felt weird.

The couple made there way up the Budha volcano and, with a kiss, dove into the City of Light.

**-Kia's Memory-**

_The tiger looked up at me, amber eyes filled with shock. _

_"Yeah, I know everything about your curse," I said with a grin. "To me, it's not much of a secret."_

_I led him back to my family's van. My parents looked scared and perplexed at the same time, but Amali seemed impressed that I had a pet tiger._

_"Open the door," I said. "He won't hurt anybody."_

_The tiger snorted._

_I glared at him._

_My mom hesitantly unlocked my door and I patted the middle seat for Kishan. He jumped on and I followed._

_"Kiagra Isreali Naomi!" My mom scolded. "Why is there a... a _tiger _in my car?!"_

_"This is Kishan," I said to my dad. When Mom looked confused, I explained. "One of the princes from my disturbed tiger dream."_

_Kishan raised an eyebrow when I said 'disturbed'._

_I closed the door. "Come on," I said, like sitting next to a tiger in a mini van was he most normal thing in the world. "To Shenandoah we go!"_

**-Back to Ki & Ki-**

The man at the weapons table looked at Kishan with a scared expression. "Why you need knives?" He asked. "We peaceful town!"

I frowned. "You run a _weapons stand_."

He looked thoughtful. "True." He handed Kishan the knives. "There go. Money?" He paid the man.

"Okay, Kia. What do you want?" Kishan asked me.

I winked at him. "I'm covered; trust me."

He furrowed his eyebrow, but we walked up to the mountain anyway.

"Time to find the unextinguishable fire," I muttered. "You up for a challenge, Kishan? 'Cuz I think that's what we've got."

**What did you think? Remember, reviews help me update faster! Is Kia a good character? Did I get something wrong from the story? Please review! :D **

**-KLoveMe**

**3**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter finally has a little KiKi romance, plus Relsey meets Shala and Wyea, and then it all concludes with a flashback. Enjoy! :D 3**

Kelsey blinked herself awake. She was lying on a stone floor, holding hands with Ren. She sat up and shook her husband awake.

"Wha-?" He mumbled.

"We're here," Kelsey said with a small smile.

Ren got up and kissed her lightly. Then he looked around. "Where are we?" He asked.

"The City of Light, I assume."

"Shala and/or Wyea in sight?"

"Nope."

"Good." Ren helped her to her feet. "Let's go look for that unmeltable ice thingy."

"Not so fast."

They turned to see the two brothers standing behind them.

Ren raised an eyebrow at Kelsey.

"Sorry," she said, shrugging. "I was tired."

**Ki&Ki**

The first mile or two up the mountain was easy. Even the third mile was okay. It was around the fourth mile, when it began to get dark, that things began to get challenging for Kiagra and Kishan.

The blizzard was another obsticle.

Kishan, who was trekking along behind Kia, was severly annoyed that the girl had yet to stop. His face stung from the icy winds and the snow falling from the sky, and it was becoming so dark he could barely see two feet in front of him.

"Shouldn't we take a break?" He yelled at her over the roaring winds.

She stopped and turned. When she did, her hair elastic broke and her long black hair unbraided itself and blew to the side. "Okay," she called back. "I'll turn into a tiger and see if I can see better. Then I'll start looking for a cave. Just follow me, okay?"

"What if I can't see you?"

She paused a minute. "If you get out of sight, I'll find you. Don't worry." Kia turned around and morphed into a tiger. Kishan was glad her green eyes illuminated the path in front of them ever so slightly.

The traveled until Kia stopped suddenly. Kishan tripped over her and fell on his face. The tiger snorted and morphed back into the girl. Kia kneeled down and held out a hand. He took it and she pulled them both up.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked.

"There's a cave about three feet from here," she said, looking around. "Though the wind obscures our view."

"Okay, so where is- OW!" Kishan ran into a wall of rocks.

Kia laughed. "My guess is... right there." She helped him up yet again and led him into the cave.

Kishan began a fire and Kiagra sat near the mouth of the cave, hugging her knees to her chests. Her hair was now down around her shoulders, only slightly mussed. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even jump when Kishan put a cloak over her shoulders.

He sat down next to her. "Come on, Kia," he said gently. "It's cold out there. Come in further."

"No," she said quietly.

"Why? You'll freeze,"

"Maybe that's... for the best," she whipered.

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe so," her voice was so soft Kishan could barely hear her. "If I die, then all of Lokesh's curses will only be memories. If I die, then it'll be better for Kelsey and Ren, because then they won't have to bother talking to me anymore." She turned her head to face him, and Kishan was suprised to see tears in her eyes. "If I die, then maybe..." she took a breath. "Maybe you'll be happy."

"What do you mean?"

"You hate me. Don't deny it; I can just tell. I know it crushed you when I became cursed like this. I know I'm the reason you gave up trying to break the curse in the first place. Don't say anything about that; Kelsey told me everything. I know I insult you and pick fights with you, but that's mostly because I hate myself and think it's better if I loose the war we're having."

"So you're saying your suicidal," Kishan summed up. "Because of me."

"Pretty much. No, wait, not suicidal. I just want myself to suffer. Is that bad?" She blinked at him, and for once he saw the twelve year old girl she used to be. The girl he told everything to. The girl who he trusted.

Until he broke her.

All of her.

**Kiagra Naomi's Flashback**

_The drive was long after that. I talked to Kishan most of the time, telling him about me. _

_"My name is Kiagra Naomi and I'm twelve years old. My father is Hindi and my mom's white." I then proceded to tell him about my dream. _

_When we got the Shenandoah, we piled out of the car. I took a rope and tied it around a reluctant Kishan's neck. _

_"He won't be allowed in the park anyway," Amali said. "No pets, 'member, Kia? That family with the dog got arrested," she reminded me. _

_"Oh well, this one's kind of necessary. But just in case, do you think you can... you know?" I blinked at Kishan._

_He sighed and turned human. Amali started cracking up and my mom screamed. _

_"Hello, Kia," he said with a smile. "I love hiking."_

_We hiked behind everyone else in my family for about half an hour, until Kishan said he needed to become a tiger again. But during that time he told me everything about his life. Every little detail about his brother Dhiren. He finished off with the story of Yesubai._

_When he finished even that story, as we got back to the car, he said, "Take my advice, Kia, and never fall in love. It'll only be snatched away from you in the end."_

_He turned back into a tiger, but only after he saw another man in the distance, approaching me with haste._

_"Hello, you must be Kiagra Naomi," he said, kissing my hand. "My name is Anik Kadam, or Mr. Kadam. How would you like to come to India with Kishan and I to break his and Dhiren's curse?"_

**Relsey**

Shala laughed. "Oh, we're not going to kill you," he said.

"Uh-huh, sure," growled Ren. "That's what you said last time."

"But this time we really won't," Wyea said.

"Yeah, we just want to ask you a question," Shala added.

"What do you want with the Lily?" Wyea asked.

Kelsey frowned. "What lily?"

Shala grinned. "The Ice Lily. You said somethng about unmeltable ice, right? That's the Lily."

Ren sighed. "We want the Lily to help break the curse one of our friends has. In the prophecy it said that we'd need the unmeltable ice. Can we have it please?"

The two brothers looked at each other, and a silent conversation happened between them.

Finally Wyea spoke to the couple. "No," he said. "You can ony have it if you give us something in return."

Kelsey shuddered. She didn't like their deals. "What?" she asked hesitantly.

"Snow," Shala said, longing in his voice. "We want you to make it snow."

**'Sup y'all! How was this chapter? Hmm, I think the next flashback or so should tell you how Kia got cursed. Now that I think about it, this story is almost over!**

**Readers: Awwww!**

**Me: Don't worry, folks! If enough of you ask me, I'll write a sequel! Please review or PM me, and I repond to ALL PMs! 3 u all,**

**-K**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**UGH! SOOOOOO sorry this chapter took, like, **_**forever**_**! I've been really busy with my other stories and uh, my **_**life**_**, perhaps? Hm? Well, anyway, maybe one or two more chapters after this, then maybe a break, then, possibly, if I feel like it, a sequel? HMMMM?**

Kiagra blinked again. "Kishan...?" She whispered. "You didn't answer my question. Is it bad that I wan't myself to suffer because of you?"

Kishan shook himself out of his painful thoughts. "Kia, please. Don't make yourself suffer. It's hurting me more that you're hurting than it is that you failed with Lokesh ten years ago, leaving me alone and hurt."

Kia frowned. "What?"

"Erm, sorry, I don't suppose this is coming out right. What I mean to say is, if you hurt yourself, you're hurting me, too, Kia, okay?"

She took a breath. "Okay."

He smiled. "Come inside now, before we freeze to death."

He helped her to her feet and they walked back into the cave. Kishan was almost asleep when he heard Kia's voice.

"Kishan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

**X- my new linebreaker, Starfy! :)**

"Let's think."

"Yes."

"How can we make it snow... in a freaking _volcano_?" Kelsey asked.

Ren reached inside his pocket and pulled out his blue cellular device. **(A/N yes I still say that do not judge the awesomness that is moi.) **"I dunno. But maybe Nilima knows?" He began to text.

"She said she's not smart anymore," Kelsey said.

Ren paused. "Kia, then?"

Kelsey smiled. "Hit send."

**X**

Kishan woke up to a girl throwing snow on his face.

"Hey- what the Hell?!" He demanded, flinging the cold ice away.

Kiagra crouched down to his level. Her dark hair was freshly braided and she had changed into jeans and a purple coat. Her green eyes sparkled and she grinned like the last night hadn't even happened.

"We need to set off," she laughed. "And do not fear! It is sunny again!"

"Great," Kishan muttered, getting to his feet. He sent Kia out and changed into a long sleeved black shirt and jeans and put on a coat she had laid out for him. Then he noticed her phone lighting up with a text from Ren.

He hesitated. Now that he had gotten to know Kia a little more, it felt wrong to pick up her phone. In other words, he was worried she would hit him.

But he picked it up anyway.

_Kia, how can you make it snow in a volcano?_

_-Ren_

Kishan typed a response.

_You can't._

"Kishan?"

"I was doing nothing!"

Kiagra walked up to him and snatched her phone back, rolling her eyes. "Uh huh, sure." Her eyes scanned over the messages. "Hm. Well, actually, I think you're right. Good job, Kishan." She grinned at him and skipped out of the cave.

Kishan watched her as she left. Something about her seemed... different, somehow.

**X**

_I liked India._

_It was really nice, if a little bit warm._

_Mr. Kadam was very nice to me. Kishan was a little pushy, but I got passed it. _

_They drove me to a temple and I got out of the car._

_Mr. Kadam looked at me with worry. "Are you sure about this, Kiagra?" He asked. "I'm not surethis is what we should do..."_

_"This is what Durga said," I pressed. "Besides, I'll be fine with her to protect me."_

_Eventually, he reluctantly allowed me to go into the temple. I actually managed to shoo everyone else and marched up to the statue of Durga._

_"Hello, witch woman. Come to life, will you?" I demanded. _

_Durga abided. "Yes, Kiagra?" She said, trying to hide her irrtation but failing._

_"Show me Lokesh!" I said dramatically, holding out my arms for emphasis. _

_She sighed. "He's dangerous, Kiagra, very. Are you sure."_

_"Yep."_

_Then a holographic image of who I suspected was Lokesh was standing before me. _

_"Yes, Miss?" He asked, twirling a scepter between his fingers. I had a feeling he would've killed me if this wasn't a holographic image. _

_I clenched my fists to stop the shaking. "End Kishan and Ren's curse!"_

_He chuckled. "And if I don't?"_

_"I'll hurt you," I threatened. "I will. I'm not afraid of you!"_

_"But my dear," He said, clicking his tongue and pointing his scepter at me. "You should be."_

_My last thought before things went black was, _This _is _a holographic image... right?"

**Yay! Guess what, people of fanfiction? New Forget Me Not chapter! Finally, right? ;P Yeah, I'll try to get the ;ast to chapters out faster, 'kay? I'll try! Try... try... try... Ooh, I feel like P!nk... wow, you post a new chapter and suddenly you're (so what, I'm still) a rockstar! :D **

**Review, and **_**maybe **_**I'll post another chapter this month! XD**


End file.
